


Kinktober 2018 but Ten Days Late.

by egobanged



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Fingering, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Warnings May Change, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobanged/pseuds/egobanged
Summary: I'm doing the full Kinktober but it will end up going into November. Sue me. I'm doing this with Danti/ Dark x Anti.





	1. Deepthroating

If there was one thing Anti was good at, it was giving one hell of a blowjob. Anti knew he was, for lack of a better word, fucking brilliant when it came to sex. However, if there was one thing that Anti was an expert in, it was giving a good blowjob. It was, in fact, one of the more exciting things that he could do during sex.

There was something about oral sex that was just so wonderful to him. Watching how the lucky persons face when they twist and turn with pleasure, hips shaking and bucking to get every inch into his pretty mouth. It was a very subtle act of dominance to give someone pleasure like that. The praise of being told how much of a "good boy" he was gave him an incredible high.

He thought that giving the same guy a blowjob would become boring, but Dark was far from boring. Little things about him made it fun to carry out this act. The mysterious entity was like a gold mine of kinky stuff in a way that matched one of the versions of what Anti wanted in a man. 

The scene played out as Anti liked it. He had Dark on the couch with Anti on the ground between his legs. Reaching out, he worked to undo the entities pants to take him out of his trousers. A flood of blood always rushed down when Anti saw his lover's cock. It was perfect; right shape and just all around right. 

Looking up at Dark, a pair of blue eyes stared back at him with a lustful expression. A hand reached out to touch the glitches jaw, grinning slightly at sight in front of him, "I'm all yours. I want to see that pretty little mouth take each inch,"

It was good that Anti had an excellent gag reflex or he'd be choking all over the place. 

Grinning back, Anti looked up at his lover, smiling before he stuck his tongue out to lick the head of his cock. Next, he opened his mouth wide, taking the head in first before pushing himself to take more. He wanted to settle his throat before he decided to take more inside. All the while, he looked up to watch the look on Dark's face. The entities hand twisted into Anti's hair to grip on, "Yeah, that's good.. fuck," There was that swear as his grip tightened even more, grasping at those green locks as more of his cock disappeared into Anti's mouth.

He had to admit; the glitch was good at this.

Anti felt the tears began to trickle as the head began to touch the back of his throat. Relaxing, he kept still as he forced more down his throat. Looking up with his eyes watering a little, it was worth it. Seeing how pleasured Dark looking from the action was worth it. Seeing how he slipped his head back and pulled on Anti's hair made the glitch moan out, causing the vibrations to go to the man's cock. Dark held his head there for a moment to experience the feeling of the glitches throat as his cock warmer. It was magnificent.

Deciding to let Anti breath, Dark pulled him off completely. A long line of saliva followed as Anti came off. The hand that hadn't held Anti's head went to his cock, beating the head off of Anti's pretty lips.

"Such a good boy..."

When his lips were rubbing against Dark's cockhead, Anti took the hint and opened his mouth again. Wanting to get off, Dark took some more control of Anti's head actions and brought him back down before back up again. He repeated this movement quite a few time, using Anti's throat to fuck his cock on. More and more moans left him, swears and curses along with Anti's name. Moans left Anti as his hands held onto Dark's thighs to keep him balanced. His tongue tried to work magic. Wet sounds were the only thing other than the moaning to be heard. 

It wasn't long until Anti knew Dark was close, pushing himself entirely into Anti's throat, hunching over as an orgasm washed through him, "Fuck, Anti baby I'm..." That was the only warning Anti got when his mouth was coated in cum which he tried his hardest to swallow.

Letting go, Anti immediately pulled up breathless, making sure to swallow all of the cum in his mouth. His face was wet from saliva and tears. As Dark looked down at him, he knew it was a look he wanted to see more on the glitch.

When Anti caught his breath, he leaned up so he could stand up and sit on Dark's lap, as the entity could him. Grinning as he ground against his cock, still not done, "Hmmm, are you going to let me kiss you then?"

Dark clearly had other plans as he leaned for his neck, "Perhaps if you are as good as you were then, maybe I'll allow you to kiss me," Obviously, he would, he was just teasing as he bit a spot on Anti's neck and sucked on it. Clearly, he wasn't done with him either. Time to repay the favour for that blowjob.


	2. Ass Worship / Begging

"Anti... what are you doing?"

Anti loved to play games, mainly when he was in the mood. While he played games other times, it was more apparent when he wanted to fuck. Dark was staring down at Anti who was doing something...odd. Anti appeared to be looking for something under the sofa, but he seemed to have found himself a little stuck. Up to his torso was under a couch, while his ass was in the air on his knees.

At least he was dressed.

"I can't seem to find my knife, and I'm stuck..." There was a subtle swerve of his ass, but it wasn't subtle enough. Anti didn't precisely know what subtle meant as he casually swayed about. This caused Dark to pinch his nose.

"... I see," He said as he went further to the glitch. A small grin reached his face. In all honesty, he rather liked this. This was a nice look for his precious boy, "You know... if you wanted to get fucked, you could have just asked me..." 

Anti should have guessed that Dark was not stupid. He moved to get himself out from under the couch, but the entity stopped him by placing a hand on his ass, "No. Don't bother. I rather like you like this," His hand squeezed one of his cheeks, a noise coming from the glitch as he remained still and...under the couch.

"Other than your pretty face, my favourite thing about you had to be this ass of yours," That warranted a small slap to Anti's rear before he reached around to undo his trousers to pull them down along with his boxer. Anti tried to look back so he could so, but his vision was obscured. He was beginning to wonder why he chose to get stuck under the sofa. All he could do was look forward and laugh.

"I bet you love seeing me like this," As soon as his boxers and trousers were off, Anti pushed his hips back in a motion that was seen as teasing, He made sure to catch the front of Dark's trousers, teasing his length, "Ah~ Feels like you do. I'm all ready for a pounding,"

Surprisingly, Dark did not jump on him straight away. No, Anti was a needy bitch in heat; Dark would take this as slow as he wanted. Taking his hands, he spread Anti apart to look at his hole. He seemed all ready for Dark; Anti must have been preparing himself.

"Was my precious thing needy for me?" Deciding to go at a slow pace, Dark slipped his pointer finger inside. A whine came from the glitch as his finger slipped in easily, "You were fucking yourself before this, weren't you?"

No response came from the glitch, just him bucking back around Dark's hand. Another finger slipped inside as Dark tutted.

"What am I going to do with you?" His fingers thrust at a leisurely pace, making sure to take his sweet time. Anti was not amused in the slightest as he had wanted to go straight to the pounding, but it seemed as if he wasn't the only one playing games. 

"...you could fuck me in the- Ah" His sweet spot was found. Anti buried his face in the carpet; feeling a certain pleasure run straight to his cock. Dark was teasing him; making sure he would beg for him. 

"I'm sorry," Dark said as he rubbed his fingers against the sweet spot, causing Anti to push back. He wanted more but wasn't prepared to beg like Dark had wanted, "I didn't hear you. What do you want me to do?"

"..." Anti didn't speak. This made Dark quicken the speed of his finger thrusting. He watched as the glitch continued to push back against his hand. Eventually, he stuck another finger inside which made Anti cry out when he did. All three fingers pressing against the spot inside of him that drove him wild.

"I won't do anything until you tell me," Dark whispered as he continued to finger fuck him, "But I should warn you, as soon as you come, that's us done. You should make up your mind what you want,"

For a few moments, Anti didn't say or do much until a cry left him, "Daaark, please... please fuck my ass," He cried out, pressing one side of his face to the carpet, "Just... fuck... use me like you own me... please fuck me silly," The glitch growled as he made his wants reasonably clear. Soon enough, Dark's fingers were removed, but it wasn't long until they were replaced with something better. 

Dark grabbed Anti's ass and went ahead to start pounding him hard into the ground. Nothing could be heard from them other than the chanting for each other's name. Anti had his head to the side, not bothering to try and look back as he just felt himself being pounded into, his sweet spot being violated. Dark merely had got himself out of his trousers, and that was it, and now he was pounding into his perfect glitch, feeling the heat raise up in his stomach. 

It didn't take Anti incredibly long to reach his peak. Dark knew Anti was done when a loud, glitching outcry inflicted pain onto his ears as Anti clenched tight around him. It wasn't long till he followed through the same from the way Anti milked him of all he was worth, coming a massive load into his lover.

Pulling out, he watched as his glitch fell limp despite his ass still hanging in the air, leaking with cum and other juices. It was enough to make him hard again.

"You can come out now...You don't have to pretend," Dark said as he stood up and brushed himself off. Anti made a few attempts to move but alas, he couldn't.

"...I'm actually stuck this time," Anti said as he tried to get out but due to weakness, he just couldn't. Dark sighed before getting on his knees to help him out, to unstick him from his own horny stupidity.


End file.
